A god's Bride
by mekarle803
Summary: Mayura an open bride with a heart defect is looking for a demon,angel or god powerful enough tosupport her heart.She recently has been haveing more and more troubles and not to mention strange dreams of the future.Loki a bored god needs some entertainment


In the year of 888 a group of elite angels appeared to prevent the "fallen angels" from taking over the world. Now the angels needed to take a bride, I know how that sounds but it really means that they needed someone to tie them to earth. They grow and when they become sixteen or seventeen they need to take a bride. If the refuse they have to go to their world. Unfortunately they refuse, and start to get weak and their body starts to eat itself away. The bride's job is to take care of the angel and help them channel their power. Sometimes the angel would become so attached to their bride that they would end up falling in love, that's when the half-bloods came about.

I could feel the sweat dripping down my back as I ran. My breath came in ragged gasps. I'm not much of a runner, see. I'm sick. I've always been, I have a weak heart. I'm going to die soon at sixteen, to tell you the truth I'm really scared. I go to a school called Anapatholy. It's a school where bride's and angels are; they train and become very powerful here. I hope that if I become a bride for a powerful enough angels then my heart work correctly. That's my hope. Yet unfortunately I need to find an angel by the end of the month before I'm buried six feet under.

Anapatholy is a school or castle more like hidden deep into the forests of some mountain side next to a remote sea. There is only one way out and in, Anapatholy is like a paradise. The summers are hot and you can cool off in the sea next to the school. In the winter you can travel into the small town next to it and get a coffee. Plus when you go to Anapatholy you get platinum cards with unlimited money it's great for some people…. Unlike me I'm not a bride I have to stay in the school grounds. I don't know why the school keeps me around when no angel has ever chosen me. I noticed that the prettiest girls always got chosen, not that I'm ugly. It's just that I've always been sick so I wouldn't make a good bride for a weak angel. It stinks.

I was currently running to the nurse's office, my heart had started to act up. I couldn't slow down; if I did my heart would give out. It can be weird like that sometimes. AS I burst through the door I saw the nurse look up. A look of worry crossed her face. She brought over a syringe and stuck it into my chest. The pain in my arm and chest stopped. I began to cough my throat becoming raw. I walked over to the trash and vomited blood into it.

"Damn it!" I said slamming my fist on the wall.

"_We_ need to do something about this Mayura!" the nurse said placing a hand onto my shoulder. I scoffed her off. She knitted her eyebrows "What?"

"You've been saying that since I got here, I'm sick of hearing it!" I said nastily.

"If we could just find you an angel powerful enough!" she said eagerly.

"No! We've always tried but none are they can't support my heart we know that!"

"New candidates are coming tomorrow! If we can just-"

I never heard the end of that sentence. I grabbed one of the syringes and left, slamming the door. I hated being around her when she would get crazy ideas. New candidates meant that more angels where coming to the school inexperienced and vulnerable they couldn't handle me. She knew that. I wanted to cry but I couldn't get my heart all worked up again. I walked into the library, I liked the library. It was a quiet place where I could think. As I sat by one of the windows I watched the spring world unfold around me. Before I realized it slow tears where falling down my cheeks onto the table before me. I covered my face with my hands and began to shake. I didn't want to die. It had never seemed as real to me as it did now. I wasted so many years feeling sorry for myself and now I only had days left. I stood up fast making the chair behind me fall.

I walked over to the section about the half-bloods. Of course I never knew who my parents were so I might be a half blood. The first book was a dud; I had countless books piled up next to me on the floor as I skimmed through the many volumes and pages. From all I could tell was that they sometimes had many levels of health defects depending on how powerful one of the parents was. But if they could get the right type of help from an angel or demon then they could live. I wanted to live and I knew just how to make that happen! I slammed the book shut, it made a hallow sound. I stood up to quickly and lights popped inside my head. I leaned onto the bookshelf for support. I kicked the books aside as I walked out of the library with the book. The librarian came chasing after me.

"You can't check out that book!" she yelled angrily caching up to me. "You weren't even supposed to be in that section it's for teachers only!"

"Shut up." I said rather harshly. "Look Lady you're being really annoying I'm just going to borrow it for five minutes"

I started to turn away when I felt her try to grab the book out of my hand. _Damn this lady why did she have to be this difficult right now?_ My head suddenly felt like it was going to split open. I dropped the book and fell. My head was spinning then everything went black I searched the blackness with my eyes. .

I was in the headmaster's office it was sometime in the night. I saw his body lying on the floor, a slow pool of blood was collecting around him. I felt shivers run down my spine as I knelt next to him. I saw a shadow flicker by the window; I felt my head snap up. Standing in the window was the Student Council President. He glanced at the headmaster with as look of great distaste. Then I saw it in the corner a small black kitten. Its fur was covered in blood. Then the President walked over to it. He picked it up with one hand at its neck and drew out his bride. She looked scared and when he grabbed her hand there was a flash of blinding light. In her placed was a glittering sword encrusted with emeralds and sapphires. I looked away as I heard a squelching noise. I glanced at the clock on the wall. It read 7:30 p.m.

I awoke with a start in the nurse's office the book from before was laid beside me. I shot up quickly and saw those weird lights again. I glanced out the window it was dark. Shit! _The headmaster was he dead yet, wait that was a dream wasn't it?_ I threw back the covers and stood up. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand 7:23. I needed to get there before he died. The room was entirely empty as I opened the door, I started to run. My socked feet didn't add any traction as I ran down the polished hallways. The odd thing was that my heart didn't hurt at all. As I ran up staircase after staircase I didn't meet a single soul. All the class rooms were empty. As I ran up the last flight I saw the headmaster's door wide open. I could see blood already. I ran as fast as I could I slide to a stop in front of the principle. I knelt before him. I heard a chuckle, blood was spreading and getting on my legs. I checked him for a pulse there was a faint one.

"Help me!" I hollered at the President when I saw him by the window.

He burst into maniacal laughter, he was scaring me. As I tried to find the wound I felt the Headmasters pulse drop. His face was pale and cold. Hot tears spilled over my eyes as an empty hurtful feeling filled my chest. I pumped his blood for his heart for a few moments, not sure what to do. I had read about how some demons brides could heal people. But I wasn't a bride for a demon or an angel. I looked frantically around. There in the corner sat the black kitten. It's fur matted with blood and it's startlingly beautiful blue eyes surveyed me. Not as an animal would but with intelligence and anger. It hissed angrily at the President as he tried to come closer. I suddenly felt my body move it seemed on its own. I crawled forward and yanked the kitten away from the President. I held it tight to my chest as I looked at the feet of the President.

"Hand it over." He said in an angry voice.

"No!" I said holding tighter.

"Give it to me." He said stepping forward.

"I won't do it." I could feel my heart hammering "What did he ever do to you!"

"It has nothing to do with me. He is a demon and needs to be killed. If you don't hand him over it'll be treason. "

"You want to talk about treason you killed the headmaster!" I shouted angrily looking up at him. His eyes were glowing gold and with wings were expanded far behind him. I had never felt so scared before in my entire life. I could feel the kitten's heart beating calmly against my skin. Was I really going to risk my life for a kitten? But the kitten was just an example of something innocent trying to be killed off, and if I let this slid then what else would I be ok with. Suddenly I felt someone grab me by my hair. It was The President.

"Give it to me or I swear to God I'll have your head."

"S-stop it!" I stuttered as I felt him pull my head back. I looked up into gold eyes full of hatred and greed. _I need help! Someone anyone help me!_ I thought frantically. I felt something sharp against my throat. "Please don't kill me! Please!" I begged. I heard an angry growl from the cat in my arms. I felt a thing slice on my throat. I looked frantically around and down at the cat in my arms. My vision began to blur it was hard to keep my eyes open. There was a flash of blinding light as I felt the cat in my arms get bigger until it didn't feel like a cat anymore. Then I remember being thrown aside and hitting my head on something hard maybe the corner of a cabinet and the blackness took over me again.

It has been three days since the catastrophe of the angels. They had killed their headmaster and were now unruly and corrupted. It seemed to some that the demons and angels had switched sides momentarily. Some didn't know what to do and decided to stay neutral. It was unsettling for the normal citizens, so the government decided to take over and hunt down both sides. It seemed like a lot had happened in three days. The demon President was indeed troubled at the loss of students, and the situation he was in. The fallen ones were becoming a larger race because the brides had started to leave, and he being the President and the rest of the student council had to take care of them. He currently was sitting behind a chair in his office. The kitten from before was sitting on his desk. It was licking it's fur clean of the blood


End file.
